1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-345560, a wiring board with a built-in capacitor is described. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.